Droga ku dorosłości
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Nie mam głowy do streszczeń, dlatego po prostu zachęcę do przeczytania. Warto:)
1. Chapter 1

Tsuganashi Aiba szedł korytarzem do sali lekcyjnej. Chociaż był to jego pierwszy dzień nauki w Szkole Magii Subaru, spośród najmłodszych uczniów wyróżniały go jego wysoki jak na dziewięciolatka wzrost i przenikliwy wzrok. Jako czarodziej czystej krwi miał magię od zawsze - w domu pomagała mu ona rozweselać młodszą siostrę, Mui.

Powoli wszedł do sali. W pomieszczeniu oprócz niego znajdowało się jeszcze siedem osób, nie licząc nauczyciela. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do ciemnowłosego chłopca. Wskazał mu miejsce obok blondwłosej dziewczyny o łagodnym, lecz stanowczym spojrzeniu. Pomaszerował w stronę ławki i ukłonił się na przywitanie.

-Jestem Tsuganashi Aiba.

-A ja Ena Kisaki. Wygląda na to, że przez jakiś czas będziemy sąsiadami w ławce- uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Pierwsze pół dnia nie było zbyt wymagające. Uczniowie poznawali się ze sobą, a także, by ułatwić nauczycielom ustalenie odpowiedniego toku indywidualnego nauczania, pokazywali swój rodzaj magii dziedzicznej. Wielu z nich, tak jak na przykład Tsuganashi, miało już media, niektórzy jednak wciąż nie podjęli decyzji. Na szczęście mieli na to jeszcze kilka lat, dopóki nie ukończą nauki w akademii.

Wreszcie nadeszła upragniona przez wszystkich przerwa obiadowa. Tsuganashi usiadł na parapecie i włożył rękę do plecaka w poszukiwaniu bento.

-No nie...- jęknął.

Sprawdził jeszcze kilka razy, ale rezultat był ten sam. Zapomniał zabrać ze sobą pudełka z jedzeniem, które przed wyjściem zostawiła mu matka. Spuścił smętnie głowę. Musiał przeboleć fakt, że tym razem obejdzie się bez obiadu.

Nagle ktoś do niego podszedł. Chłopiec ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że była to jego nowa koleżanka z ławki. Wyciągnęła coś ze swojej torby.

-Mama powiedziała, że jem za dwóch- powiedziała, siadając obok. -Z tego powodu dała mi zapasowe bento. Pomyślałam, że skoro nie masz swojego, to dam ci je. Zjemy razem!

Nie pytając o odpowiedź wcisnęła mu do dłoni pudełko i znieruchomiała, czekając na jego reakcję. Tsuganashi wyciągnął z niego jedno onigiri i wsadził je sobie do ust. W oka mgnieniu większość z nich zniknęła.

-Dobre!- wymamrotał między kolejnymi kulkami z ryżu.

-Tak myślisz?

-Jasne!- zastanowił się chwilę. -A może jutro też je przyniesiesz? Ja natomiast poproszę mamę, żeby zrobiła ciasto. Będzie ci smakować.

-Umowa stoi!

Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń.

* * *

-Tsuganashi, mogę ci zadać pytanie?

-Przecież wiesz, że odpowiem na każde, który zadasz- odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Już od jakiegoś czasu siedzieli w parku przy szkole. Wirujące wokół nich płatki kwitnących wiśni, symboli nadchodzącej wiosny, dodawały uroku miejscu, które upodobała sobie zdecydowana większość uczniów. Przez sześć lat swojej znajomości Tsuganashi i Ena stali się niemalże nierozłączni, budząc zazdrość wielu. Obydwoje byli jednymi z najlepszych uczniów, ponadto zmiany zachodzące wraz ze wzrostem sprawiły, że nie mogli opędzić się od cichych wielbicieli.

-Lubisz mnie?

Zamrugał kilka razy, ale zaraz potem wziął głęboki wdech.

-Oczywiście- zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał ściszonym głosem: nawet więcej niż zwykłe 'lubię'.

Ena zachichotała, rumieniąc się.

-Czemu się śmiejesz?- spytał, zdziwiony jej reakcją.

-Bo wiesz...- przysunęła się do niego. Chłopak zadrżał, kiedy wyczuł jej ciepły oddech przy swojej twarzy. -Też cię lubię. Bardzo lubię- szepnęła mu do ucha.

Nagle Tsuganashi poczuł się dziwnie lekki i... szczęśliwy. Poszukał dłonią jej dłoni. Była zaskakująco przyjemna w dotyku. Oczywiście już wcześniej trzymał Enę za rękę, ale tym razem było o wiele inaczej.

-Może się przejdziemy?

-Z chęcią.

Przez następne cztery lata, czyli aż do zakończenia nauki w Akademii, Tsuganashi i Ena byli chyba najszczęśliwszą parą spośród uczniów. Chociaż nie zawsze potrafili się ze sobą dogadać (ponoć kilka razy doszło między nimi do poważnych kłótni), wiedzieli, że trzeba sobie wybaczać. Spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, dzielili wszystkimi trudami i radościami szkolnych dni. Wiele osób, w tym nauczycieli uważało, że po zakończeniu nauki młodzi pobiorą się.

Tak było do dnia, w którym przyszło im wybrać swoją drogę życia.

* * *

Tamtego ranka Tsuganashi przygotowywał się do wyjścia do biura Bractwa Czarodziejów, by zgłosić swoją chęć wstąpienia w szeregi gildii. Nie była to łatwa decyzja, gdyż decydowała o jego dalszym losie. Przemyślał ją jednak bardzo dokładnie i był pewien, że to dobry wybór.

Kiedy szedł korytarzami budynku szkoły, w oddali zobaczył maszerującą beztrosko Enę. Przez ramię przewiesiła swoje medium, bordową parasolkę. Zbliżył się do niej i przywitał, kłaniając głęboko. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

-Przestań, bo jeszcze ktoś zobaczy! Nie jestem cesarzem, by mi się tak kłaniać.

-Dla mnie jesteś tak samo ważna, jak cesarz. A nawet bardziej.

Zamilkli na moment. Przez ten czas obydwoje zdążyli zauważyć, że każde niesie teczkę z dokumentami. Nie potrzebowali słów, by zrozumieć, o co chodzi.

-Czyli jednak?- zapytał Tsuganashi ze smutkiem. Ena pokiwała głową.

-Zrozum, po prostu nie mogę dołączyć do Bractwa Czarodziejów. To nie jest gildia dla mnie.

-Ale Camelot tak?- westchnął. -Przecież to nie musi oznaczać zerwanie kontaktów ze mną. Chcę być z tobą, Eno...

-Nie jestem na to gotowa- szepnęła.

Chłopak zesztywniał. W jej oczach widział żal spowodowany tą decyzją, ale też i determinację - cechę, która od zawsze ich łączyła. Czuł w piersi rosnącą kulę smutku, goryczy i żalu, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Jego spojrzenie pozostawało neutralne, choć niewiele brakowało, by się załamał na oczach ukochanej.

Przez jakiś czas stali w całkowitej ciszy. Wtem Tsuganashi wyciągnął do Eny dłoń.

-Rozumiem- powiedział, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. Uścisnęła jego rękę; powoli, jak gdyby było to ich ostatnie spotkanie.

-Wybacz mi- rzekła, spuszczając głowę.

Nim całkowicie się od niego oddaliła, usłyszał jeszcze jedno krótkie, ale chyba najważniejsze zdanie:

-Może jeszcze do tego nie dorosłam.

* * *

W czasie ich rozłąki wiele się zmieniło.

Ena dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy i zapałowi wspięła się na jedne z najwyższych stanowisk w gildii. Szanowano ją nie tylko ze względu na zajmowaną pozycję; przede wszystkim była jedną z najlepszych magiń, jakie w przeciągu ostatniego wieku gościły mury Camelotu. Stała się poważniejsza, ale mimo to nie straciła nic ze swojego dziewczęcego uroku.

W przeciwieństwie do Eny, Tsuganashi nie chciał być w biurokracji. Czuł się wojownikiem, było to jego odskocznią od wspomnień, i właśnie dlatego, gdy tylko była taka potrzeba, walczył z Tropicielami Duchów. Ceniono go za wszystkie rady, chwalono za każdą walkę. Uważano go za prekursora wielu nowych metod. Był chlubą Bractwa Czarodziejów. Wszystko to jednak skończyło się, gdy Tropiciele pojmali go i magią zmienili jego wspomnienia. Wiele czasu zajęło im odzyskanie go - stało się to tylko za sprawą jego młodszej siostry, Mui, i jej przyjaciół. Zrozumiał wtedy, że nie powinien był poświęcać uwagi wyłącznie na wojowanie, ale także na siebie i tych, którzy go otaczali.

Przez całą, jakże długą rozłąkę, uczucia młodego mężczyzny nie zmieniły się w żaden sposób, pomijając fakt, że młodzieńcze marzenia były dojrzalsze i o wiele bardziej realne niż kiedyś. Gdy się spotkali znowu, on i jego ukochana zachowywali się jak starzy, dobrzy przyjaciele. Udawali jednak (przynajmniej Ena), że między nimi nie było nic poważnego.

Lecz wtedy, coś się stało. Powoli, jak gdyby nie mogli w to uwierzyć, uświadomili sobie, że coś się zmieniło, że kiedy stali przed sobą, widzieli zupełnie innych ludzi, niż kiedyś.

Dorośli.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuganashi padł zmęczony na pryczę, zapominając o zdjęciu ubrań. W oddali słychać było liczne wybuchy, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach spalenizny. Mężczyzna wiedział, że w czasie, gdy był już na świecie, trwała Pierwsza Wojna Magów, ale nie sądził, że będzie uczestniczył w drugiej.

Gdy obudził się kilka godzin później, czuł się tak samo źle jak wcześniej. Dla rozbudzenia nałożył na dłonie swoje medium, rękawiczki, i dotknął nimi twarzy. Zimno pobudziło go, dlatego uśmiechnął się. Miał już sposób na dobudzanie towarzyszy, którzy mieli problemy ze wstaniem. Wyciągnął z plecaka ubrania na zmianę i zaczął się przebierać. Będąc w połowie ubranym usłyszał, że ktoś idzie. Spanikował, przez ułamek sekundy obawiając się najgorszego.

Na szczęście (i po części nieszczęście) była to tylko Ena. Uniosła brew, zdziwiona niecodziennym widokiem.

-Myślałam, że jeszcze śpisz- powiedziała, siląc się na normalny ton głosu.

-W takim hałasie? Zapomnij. Poza tym czas, abym to ja przejął zmianę.

-Cały ty, zawsze obowiązkowy. Może raczyłbyś skończyć ubierać się?- wskazała na jego nagą pierś.

-Kiedyś ci to nie przeszkadzało- mruknął, mimowolnie nawiązując do dawnych czasów.

Kiedy młoda kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie, westchnął. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Ena całkowicie zapomniała o tym, co ich niegdyś łączyło. On nigdy nie chciał i nie potrafił zapomnieć. Chociaż wielokrotnie otrzymywał propozycje wejścia w związek od innych osób, zawsze grzecznie (lub mniej, jeśli uprzejmość nie skutkowała) odmawiał. Rozumiał, że ich drogi się rozeszły, ale czemu nie mogłyby znów się połączyć? To przecież zawsze, ale to zawsze jest możliwe.

Wyszedłszy z pokoju skierował się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wiedział, że znajdzie tam swoją siostrę, czuwającą przy rannych. Wkroczył niezauważenie do przepełnionej sali, gdzie przez cały czas krzątały się pielęgniarki. Również Mui, chociaż nie miała doświadczenia w tych sprawach, pomagała na tyle, ile mogła. Spoglądała na przyjaciółkę, która mamrotała, że może się podnieść. Dzień wcześniej widział tego efekty, i nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło.

Podszedł do dziewczynki i poprawił włosy w warkoczu.

-Braciszku!- Mui uściskała go, jednocześnie chowając pasemka pod czepkiem. -Co tutaj robisz?

-Wiesz, przyszedł czas na zmianę warty.

-Aha... Gdzie będziesz?

Tsuganashi pogłaskał ją czule po głowie.

-Nie wiem, najpewniej zrobimy kilka kółek wokół naszego terenu. Nie martw się, wrócę.

-Mam nadzieję! Sama nie dam rady się wszystkim zająć!

* * *

Ena wyjrzała przez okno gabinetu Biskupa Camelot.

-Wasza Ekscelencja jest pewien?

-Tak. Gotują się kolejnej bitwy, ale nie wiem gdzie i kiedy chcą przypuścić atak. Z tego, czego dowiedzieliśmy się od naszych informatorów, planują zaatakować Szkołę Subaru.

Kobieta przewróciła oczami.

-Znowu?! Przecież zrobiliśmy wszystko, by znajdujące się w środku osoby stały się niewykrywalne!

-Może po prostu chcą dokończyć swoje dzieło?- przerwał na chwilę, po czym odszedł od biurka. -W czasie mojej nieobecności zaopiekuj się gildią, dobrze? Muszę omówić plan działania z pozostałymi członkami przymierza.

-Tak jest.

Po wyjściu z pomieszczenia Ena skierowała się w stronę automatu z kawą. Na szczęście dzięki funduszom zgromadzonym przez gildię wciąż mieli najlepszą opiekę medyczną i zaopatrzenie w przymierzu, jednakże korzystać z jej zasobów mogli tylko nieliczni, głównie najciężej ranni.

Nagle policzki młodej kobiety spąsowiały, gdy przypomniała sobie o porannym zdarzeniu. Wtedy też niosła w ręku kawę, którą niemalże wypuściła z rąk na widok półnagiego Tsuganashiego. Wykorzystała wtedy całą siłę woli, żeby nie przejechać dłonią po jego torsie by sprawdzić, czy wciąż jest tak samo umięśniony jak kiedyś. Dawniej bawiła się z nim w ten sposób, jednak do niczego więcej nie dochodziło. Przez głowę przebiegła jej myśl, że chciałaby czegoś więcej. Uderzyła się kilka razy po twarzy.

Już nic nie było między nią a Tsuganashim. Decyzją o wstąpieniu do Camelotu zaprzepaściła szanse na życie u boku ukochanego mężczyzny. Chciała być z nim, ale nie wierzyła, by tamto uczucie przetrwało tyle czasu. Zresztą... kim ona była, by nakazywać Tsuganashiemu Aibie czegokolwiek? Każdy przyznawał, że stała się jedną z najpotężniejszych kobiet w całym przymierzu, ale ta 'władza' nie przenosiła się na relacje międzyludzkie.

Skierowała się do pokoju Rady Camelotu. Spostrzegła, że wszystkie dziewczęta już na nią czekały.

-No dobrze, moje panie. Zaczynamy planować.

* * *

Zebranie trwało przez kilka godzin. Przez cały ten czas nie udało się ustalić zbyt wiele, głównie z powodu ograniczonej strefy działań. Magowie walczyli właściwie na terenie całego świata, chociaż największe walki toczyły się w Tokio... przynajmniej tam, gdzie nie było tego widać, czyli poza Pierwszym Planem. Miasto-widmo, oddzielone na potrzeby Pierwszej Wojny oraz pozostałych konfliktów, przestało wystarczać. Przez te kilka dni od rozpoczęcia Drugiej Wojny zostało stworzonych ponad sto takich miejsc, dziwnym trafem połączonych ze sobą.

Ena była wykończona, ale wciąż miała do zrobienia wiele rzeczy. Biskup najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wrócić szybko, ponieważ dostała od niego krótką, bardzo zwięzłą wiadomość. Będzie zarządzała gildią jeszcze przez co najmniej trzy dni. Być może kiedyś marzyła, by stać na czele jakiejś gildii - teraz żałowała, że w ogóle wstąpiła do którejkolwiek.

W pewnej chwili poczuła dziwne ukłucie w plecach. Uznała, że to z powodu przedźwigania, więc nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Weszła do swojego gabinetu i położyła dokumenty na hebanowym biurku. Westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła, ile papierów leżało oprócz nich.

Pisząc kolejne sprawozdanie zaczęła się zastanawiać, co robił Tsuganashi. Wiedziała, że był na patrolu, ale nic poza tym. Czy znajdował się już w bezpiecznym miejscu? Czy nie został ranny? Tysiące pytań dotyczące mężczyzny zaprzątały jej myśli, nie pozwalając się skupić. Zdecydowała, że wyjdzie przejść się i zobaczy, co u pozostałych członków gildii.

Szła spokojnym krokiem przez korytarze budynku, co jakiś czas zaglądając do poszczególnych pomieszczeń. Upewniła się, że ranni wciąż mają zapewnioną opiekę (zdziwiłaby się, gdyby świetnie przeszkolone pielęgniarki zniknęły nagle ze szpitala), przejrzała arsenał gildii, wyczyściła swoje medium. Mimo upływu lat wciąż uwielbiała, gdy wszystko było nienagannie czyste i uporządkowane. Bordowa parasolka doskonale o tym mówiła.

Niespodziewanie usłyszała czyjś nierówny oddech. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć biegnącą w jej stronę Harumi. Jej krótkie, brązowe włosy, zazwyczaj starannie ułożone, teraz unosiły się w nieładzie. Dziewczyna była pokryta sadzą i ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

-Jesteśmy oblężeni!- krzyknęła ostatkiem sił, nim upadła na ziemię. Enie udało się ją przytrzymać.

-Jak to możliwe?

-Ktoś ominął nasze zabezpieczenia i wyłączył je. Jesteśmy atakowani ze wszystkich stron, jedynym miejscem, w którym nie toczą się walki, jest skrzydło szpitalne.

Kobieta podjęła szybką decyzję.

-Udaj się tam przejściem awaryjnym. Jesteś wykończona i osłabiona, więc niezdolna do bitwy. Kiedy będziesz na siłach, dołączysz do mnie i członków rady- poleciła, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź pobiegła w stronę, z której dochodziły coraz bardziej zauważalne odgłosy wybuchów.

Przez cały bieg prawa łopatka bolała ją do tego stopnia, że w pewnej chwili zatrzymała się i zirytowana dotknęła dłonią bolącego miejsca. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że coś wbiło się w materiał. Jej zdziwienie było jeszcze większe, gdy zobaczyła, co trzymała. Z kształtu przedmiot przypominał igłę, jednak wykonano go z drewna. Kremowa ciecz wypływała przez miniaturowy otwór.

-Strzałka?- szepnęła.

Nagle zza rogu wyskoczyła potężnie zbudowana postać. Niechlujnie ubrany mężczyzna rzucił się w jej stronę, na co nie mogła nie zareagować. Wyciągnęła przed siebie swoją parasolkę.

- _Tarcza_.

Ku jej przerażeniu zaklęcie nie zadziałało, zaś napastnik chwycił ja za ramiona i miotnął o ścianę. Fala bólu przeleciała przez całe jej ciało. Po raz kolejny spróbowała użyć magii, niestety, bezskutecznie. Nie chciała... nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się działo. Kiedyś, gdy była nowicjuszką w gildii Camelot, czytała o eliksirach, które pozbawiały mocy nawet najpotężniejszych magów.

Właśnie padła ofiarą jednego z nich.

Podjęła desperacką próbę, nie tyle walki, ile ucieczki. Wytężała wszystkie swoje siły, by choć trochę zranić mężczyznę, jednakże okazało się, że była zbyt słaba, przy przeciwstawić się stalowym mięśniom. Napastnik nie potrzebował nawet magii, by ją obezwładnić. Gdy uderzył ją w głowę, straciła przytomność.

* * *

Przez cały patrol Tsuganashi nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że stanie się coś bardzo złego, ale nikt nie potrafił mu powiedzieć, co. Jego ciało odruchowo przyjmowało postawę bojową, dłoń wędrowała ku Lancelotowi.

Tuż po kontroli lekarskiej, obowiązkowej przed udaniem się na spoczynek, do sali szpitalnej ktoś dosłownie wpadł. Tsuganashi rozpoznał dziewczynę jako jedną ze współpracowniczek Eny.

-Co się stało?- spytał, próbując uspokoić roztrzęsioną dziewczynę.

-O-oni nas... zabezpieczenia... brak magii... tak dotykał...- chociaż z jej ust wydostawały się jedynie urywki zdań, w ułamku sekundy mężczyzna zrozumiał.

-Szlag by to, dostali się do gildii Camelot!- krzyknął do towarzyszy. Ich wargi poruszały się przez chwilę, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.

W kilka minut został zorganizowany oddział, mający wesprzeć bezbronne maginie żeńskiej organizacji. Tsuganashi wiedział, że choć wszystkie członkinie Camelotu były waleczne niczym lwy, bez wsparcia nie przetrwają do wieczora. A nawet jeśli, to sponiewierane i pozbawione godności nie będą chciały przetrwać. Wyruszyli niezwłocznie.

Z każdą chwilą strach o Enę rósł, dając o sobie znać w postaci zaciskającej się wokół jego szyi lodowatej dłoni. Parę razy zdawało mu się, że słyszy jej krzyk, jednakże nigdy nie okazał się on prawdziwy. Zacisnął zęby, myśląc o dobrych rzeczach. Wreszcie podjął decyzję. Jeśli wszystko skończy się dobrze, jeśli uratuje Enę, jeśli przeżyje dzisiejszą noc, powie ukochanej kobiecie, co czuje i ożeni się z nią.

Był tylko jeden problem.

 _Jeśli._

* * *

Ena ocknęła się w jednym z pomieszczeń, które w słabym świetle zachodzącego słońca rozpoznała jako sypialnię biskupa. Widziała to miejsce tylko raz, w dodatku przez okno, kiedy jedna z jej koleżanek umieściła jej notatki na samym dachu budynku gildii. Spróbowała się poruszyć, a wtedy odkryła, że jest skrępowana sznurami.

-No proszę, teraz będzie zabawnie!- usłyszała czyjś niski głos. Skrzywiła się.

Prócz mężczyzny, który pozbawił ją świadomości, było jeszcze kilku. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią wygłodniałym wzrokiem który sprawił, że kobieta poczuła mdłości. Gdy uderzył ją smród jednego z nich, omal nie zwymiotowała.

-To który pierwszy? W końcu niecodziennie trafia się taka sztuka.

-Hmmm... Niech zdecyduje losowanie!

Mężczyźni wyciągnęli papierosy różnej długości i ustalili, że ten, który wylosuje najkrótszy, będzie miał prawo jako pierwszy do... Ena zaczęła modlić się do wszystkich bóstw, jakie znała, by eliksir przestał działać. Była przerażona, bezbronna, uwięziona, upokorzona.

W końcu losowanie zakończyło się, a pewien czerwonowłosy mężczyzna, równy jej wzrostem, położył się na łóżku. Gestem kazał towarzyszom opuścić pomieszczenie.

-Witaj piękności.

Warknęła w odpowiedzi, próbując oswobodzić z więzów.

-Ciesz się, że nie trafiłaś na któregoś z moich kolegów. Oni widzą w tobie jedynie zabawkę, ja zaś... kobietę. Zapewniam cię, że będzie to najlepsza rzecz w twoim życiu.

-Żebyś sczezł.

Nie odzywając się więcej mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż. Pisnęła ze strachu, na co zaśmiał się. Dla ułatwienia naciął lekko koszulę i spódnicę. Rozległ się dźwięk rozrywanego materiału, ukazując jej zgrabne ciało w samej bieliźnie. Której czerwonowłosy również zaczął się pozbywać. Na szczęście miał z tym problem. Uznając, że to poczeka, mężczyzna przejechał językiem po jej policzku. Odwróciła głowę, co nie powstrzymało go od dotykania jej, gdzie tylko chciał.

Zacisnęła oczy, powtarzając niczym mantrę imię Tsuganashiego. Czuła, jak palce mężczyzny delikatnie przesuwają się po jej plecach, poszukując zapięcia stanika. Najwyraźniej chciał się jeszcze zabawić.

W chwili, w której kremowy biustonosz został odrzucony na bok, odsłaniając nagie piersi Eny, za drzwiami rozległy się wrzaski. Rudowłosy napastnik odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, jak dębowe drzwi rozpadają się na drobne kawałki, rozbite przez potężny kryształ lodu. Serce kobiety pominęło chyba kilka uderzeń, ponieważ przez kilka sekund nie potrafiła uwierzyć w fakt, że lodowa dłoń porwała mężczyznę i przygwoździła do sufitu.

W następnej sekundzie Ena poczuła, że krępujące ją liny zostają przecięte, a na nią samą ktoś narzucił marynarkę. Tsuganashi - jej rycerz, wybawca, ukochany - odwrócił wzrok, gdy podawał jej bieliznę.

-Nałóż ją szybko. Zabieramy cię w bezpieczne miejsce- szepnął.

W tamtym momencie młoda kobieta nie potrzebowała niczego tak bardzo jak uszanowania jej ciała, tak drobnego gestu. Zapiąwszy biustonosz, przewiązała przez biodra resztki spódnicy i naciągnęła marynarkę na ramiona. Następnie zaczęła biec wraz z pozostałymi.

Z części budynku, umieszczonej w świecie-widmo, pozostałym członkom Bractwa Czarodziejów udało się wyswobodzić inne uwięzione członkinie gildii. Wiele z nich nie zważając na swój bardzo zły stan próbowało walczyć. Magia powracała, jednak Ena wciąż nie czuła jej. Eliksir, który był w strzałce, musiał być piekielnie mocny.

Oczy Tsuganashiego zwęziły się, gdy zobaczyły narastającą liczbę przeciwników. Słupy lodu więziły wielu z nich, jednak nie mógł w nieskończoność utrzymywać ich. Jego magia też miała swoje granice, a w tamtej chwili zależało mu wyłącznie na bezpieczeństwie Eny. Z tyłu usłyszał wściekły głos mężczyzny, który wcześniej próbował zgwałcić blondynkę. Trzymał on w ręku stalowy szpikulec, najprawdopodobniej jego medium.

Chciał rozszarpać go na strzępy, nim jednak mógł cokolwiek zrobić, został powalony na ziemię. Jego ukochana krzyknęła, pochwycona przez napastnika.

-Zabić go- rozkazał, oddalając się z szamoczącą rozpaczliwie Eną. Nie miała wystarczająco dużo sił, by wyrwać się z jego kamiennego uścisku.

Musiał coś zrobić. Po prostu musiał. Czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, Tsuganashi niemalże cudem podniósł się z ziemi i z krzykiem natarł szablą na przeciwnika.

W tej samej chwili zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie.

* * *

Gdy Ena odzyskała przytomność spostrzegła, że wszystko wokół niej jest oszronione, nie licząc niej samej. Zobaczyła, że leżący obok Lancelot dymi się, podobnie do otoczenia. Napastnicy zostali oszołomieni, podobnie zresztą do wszystkich, którzy byli na placu (sojusznicy przymierza wyszli z tego właściwie bez szwanku, nie licząc oszronionych twarzy). W chwili, w której jej wzrok padł na leżącą obok postać, krzyknęła.

Wzięła w ramiona bezwładne ciało Tsuganashiego. W jego bok wbite było medium, od którego biła energia elektryczna, zaś on sam zdawał się być bryłą lodu.

-Błagam cię, nie umieraj!- szepnęła.

Z oddali zaczęły dobiegać ją głosy wzywające pomocy. Ignorowała je, za wszelką cenę starając się obudzić ukochanego. Olać zimno, ściągnęła z siebie otrzymaną marynarkę i okryła nią mężczyznę, próbując przekazać mu choć trochę ciepła.

Nagle usłyszała jego głos.

-Podaj... podaj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego miałbym teraz nie umrzeć- jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią uporczywie.

Chciała przypomnieć mu o jego siostrze, jednakże ubiegł ją.

-Chcę znać... powód od ciebie- jego słowa były coraz cichsze.

Ena zaczęła płakać. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Tak bardzo chciała cofnąć czas! Gdyby nie wstąpiła do Camelotu, nie poświęciła się całkowicie pracy, nie odrzuciła go, nie próbowała zapomnieć to...

-...razem- wymamrotała.

Tsuganashi uniósł brew, kaszląc.

-Przez moją głupotę... nie byliśmy razem. Powód, dla którego nie chcę, żebyś umierał...- przytuliła się do niego, łzy spływały po jej policzkach na jego twarz. -Kocham cię.

Nim ktoś wyciągnął go z jej rąk zobaczyła przez łzy, że uniósł dłoń. Przez ułamek sekundy widziała kwiat wiśni unoszący się w powietrzu.

 _Kocham cię._

* * *

Z niemałą obawą Ena przekroczyła próg sali szpitalnej. Pani Nanami przywitała ją z uśmiechem, wskazując kierunek, w którym powinna się udać. Już w oddali zobaczyła siedzącą przy łóżku Mui. Jak gdyby wyczuwszy ją obecność, dziewczyna odwróciła się. Chociaż zgromiła ją wzrokiem, pozwoliła jej podejść do brata.

Tsuganashi wyglądał już lepiej. Wciąż był słaby, ale skutki uboczne wykorzystania zbyt dużej ilości magii powoli mijały. Poza tym, że rana po medium innego maga jeszcze się nie zagoiła, nic mu już nie zagrażało.

-Witaj.

-Hej- zaczęła, chociaż nie bardzo wiedziała, co dalej powiedzieć. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło kilka dni, a przez ten cały czas tak bardzo się bała jego reakcji. Co jeśli jednak nic już do niej nie czuł? Co jeśli...

-Ena, spójrz na mnie- poprosił, delikatnie unosząc jej podbródek. Uniosła wzrok.

-Podejrzewam, że gdy tylko wyzdrowiejesz, wrócisz do walki- szepnęła zrezygnowana.

-Właśnie nie.

Popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Przemyślałem się kilka rzeczy - tak, twoje słowa też- zarumieniła się mimowolnie - i zrozumiałem, że nie mogę być znowu daleko. Chcę... muszę być z tobą!- wyznał.

Kobieta zaczęła niczym dziecko wycierać wierzchem dłoni oczy.

-Czy właśnie powiedziałeś że...

-... nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać? Tak, właśnie to zrobiłem.

Bardzo ostrożnie rzuciła mu się na szyję. Pachniał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętała - mieszanką mięty i aloesu.

Obydwoje zrozumieli, że nie byli już dziećmi. Nadszedł czas, by podjąć odpowiedzialne, najważniejsze dla nich decyzje. O wiele ważniejsze niż wybór organizacji, do której miało się przynależeć.

-Wyjdziesz za mnie?

-Będziemy mieli dziecko?

Zaśmiali się cicho, słysząc wypowiedziane jednocześnie zdania. Ich nosy stykały się.

-Tak- odparła, dotykając jego policzka.

-Nawet więcej, jeśli tylko będziesz chciała- odpowiedział, całując ją.


End file.
